User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/Diplomacy - Winter 1901
It is the year 1901 and as the ice begins to thaw, the masterminds of Europe begin to calculate their next moves. Their objective? To become the overlords of the Universe! But before they can achieve that, Europe seems like a more approachable target. In a time of turmoil when it is certain to all that peace is not going to last, each of the Great Powers of Europe prepares its armies and fleets, so that they are ready to move when Spring arrives. Who will gain the advantage? That remains to be seen... So, I decided this is as good a day to begin as any. It's Friday, meaning you have at least one week (more about that later) to prepare yourselves. If you haven't read all of the rules, yet, you can do so within a week and this will certainly motivate you to do it faster. If someone does not currently have the time, pleasy say so and we shall put this on hold. If you feel that you need some practice to get the hang of it, you can arrange something with me. If all of this combined with the negotiations seems to be taking longer, I will extend the deadline. I will be wanting to have your moves by Friday (in general), so that I can resolve them that day, meaning you'd better have them ready by Thursday, though the exact time is of no consequence. I drew lands from my top hat and here goes the knowledge the Wise Top Hat has trusted me with: #France: Le Moi (fitting, I now realise). #Italy: James - You get green, yay! #Mother Russia: Jonna. #Austria-Hungary: Talmid - Too bad, Theo. #Ninjago_Baumeister is the Kaiser. #Ninja_of_Lava gets all the turkies (turkiez?) he can eat. #Harold, you can have a tea-drinking pal, for Theo's british now (Go stereotypes!). If you think that the hat is rigged, please address your complaints to the Complaint Department and we will then proceed to burn your letters unopened. Now, enter the map: A stands for Army, F stands for Fleet. The filled in circles represent the possessed Supply Centres. I think the colour coding is the same as the one in the rulebook and it's pretty obvious which is which, but I'm gonna write it anyway: Dark Blue - England Light Blue - Glorious France Green - Peragrine, err, I mean Italy. Red - Austria-Hungry Yellow - Not duck, the other bird. White - Russia Black - Deutchland So, for this turn (Spring 1901), you are to do your very first moves. As you can see there are plenty of unoccupied supply centres. Go get 'em! But be careful. You're gonna need diplomacy if you want to keep them after you get them. It's not all about getting, but also giving, especially in the first turns. And remember (also for the audience that just tuned in, also known as the people who haven't read the rules): to occupy a supply centre you need to have a unit in its province by the end of a Fall turn. The supply centre will then remain yours until someone else claims it the same way you do. I think that's all for now. Let the diplomacy begin! Category:Blog posts